


Earth and Sky (Skyward Side)

by QueenieZ



Series: Earth and Sky [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be found growing deep within the earth, tended to by the dreamers of a new tomorrow... Is a twin of 'Earth and Sky: Symphonia Side'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Sky (Skyward Side)

Zelda knew that if she wasn't around to help Link get up in the morning, he could easily sleep until noon or even later, yet she still took the morning hours as an opportunity to make a quick trip back to Skyloft to grab a few things. When she returned to the woods, she fully expected to enter their makeshift home and walk in on the young hero still sprawled out in bed and possibly even drooling on his pillow, waiting for her to pinch his nose and bring him back to the world of the living.

What she found instead was an unmade bed devoid of its owner. This surprised Zelda quite a bit - how could her lazy sleepyhead be up already, and on his own no less? There wasn't anything particularly important to do that day; that was the reason she let him sleep in the first. Perhaps he was feeling ill? With a worried frown, Zelda sat her basket down, grabbed a shawl off of her own bed, and headed outside to find him.

She didn't have to look for very long; she spotted him a few yards away, digging what appeared to be small holes in the middle of a clearing that faced the rear of the house. For a moment, she wondered if he was trying to dig up treasure, as he had told her stories of how the mogma's special gloves left him never in want of rupees during his quest, but then she saw him reach into a small satchel, take out something, and drop it into the hole. Zelda approached him as he filled the hole back up with dirt.

"Link," she said with an amused smile and a hand on her hip, "since when did you get a green thumb and not tell me?"

Link looked back up at her, grinning. "Since I woke up and you were already gone."

"I'm surprised you even woke up at all!"

"I'm not _that_ lazy! I can wake up early if I want to." Then, as if he was contradicting himself, he let out a yawn and rubbed his face with the hand that lacked a mogma mitt, smudging a bit of dirt on his cheek.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. " _Sure_ you can." She knelt beside him and rubbed the smudge off, making him wince a little from her touch. "So what are you planting, anyway?"

"Apple seeds," said the boy, patting the soil before him. "Instructor Owlan gave them to me. I'm gonna plant his pumpkin seeds a bit later."

"Really? That'll be wonderful!" She looked down at Link's hand. "It'll be nice to have some nice apples and pumpkins nearby."

"It will be, won't it?" He tilted his head to look at Zelda again. "We'll have to wait a while for them to grow, though... the trees, especially."

She nodded. "But in the meantime, we'll take good care of them, won't we?"

"Yeah." Link shut his eyes and smiled. "This'll probably sound weird... but I feel like we can make this place livable again. Not just for us, I mean - I mean for everyone who wants to live here."

Zelda blinked. "And that's why you decided to plant these trees?"

The boy scratched his head. "Uh-huh. We worked so hard to save this world, and now we're living here. So I think it's our responsibility to take care of the land and make it a place where people can live again."

"A place abundant with resources... a place free of evil..." The young woman smiled earnestly at the thought. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Link. We can protect these trees, the Triforce, this whole world... we can protect them all, together."

"Mmm!" Link grinned again and nodded. "We'll do it together."

"Now where did you put that other mogma mitt?" Zelda asked as she stood again, rolling up her sleeves. "I'm going to get started planting the pumpkins while you finish up the apple trees!"

The young hero laughed and pointed her to the spot where he had laid his other mitt, and together they planted the seeds of a new world that would live on forever.


End file.
